The Princess And The Country
by MemeCat1
Summary: Princess Eliza is Princess O f France. Hungary is in servitude to Austria. When the two meet, they become instant friends. Yet, when Eliza goes missing, Hungary has to become a princess. An evil Knight within the palace might be responsible? But, who can say?
1. Hungary's Pain

A few years ago, Hungary had to borrow a large sum of money from Austria, to pay for the costs of war. In doing so, they defended their land from invaders, but at a cost. A rather large one at that. Austria took Hungary as a servant, to pay off her country's debt. And, in doing so, set off a chain of events to free her.

Hungary's POV

"Elizabeta!" Austria's voice called through the house, causing me to flinch. He sounded pissed. I walk over to the laundry room, where his voice had originated. I opened the door, to be met with an angry Austria. "Yes sir?" I asked, rolling my eyes slightly. He pointed at an outfit in the middle of the room, a dress. It had long, belled sleeves , that hung at the ground. It's chest was made of a light green fabric, with white shoulders. The bottom was long, and it reached the floor. It was a nice green, with a small red ribbon tied around the waist.

"What is this?" Austria asked, waving his hand in front of my face. I shrugged. I really had no idea. Then, suddenly, a small sneeze was heard in the back of the room, in the closet. I sighed, and walked over. Opening the door, the new servant, Italy I think it was, stumbled out. He was covered in dust from head to toe, and had a small spool of green thread in his hand.

"Was this you doing?" Austria asked, pushing me to the side, glaring down at the small child. Italy's eyes started to tear up, and he rubbed their edges, brushing off the wet. "I-a just wanted to-a give the nice bella, something that's-a nice..." he said, his voice cracking. Austria glared at me, before turning and walking to the doorway, turning back to us.

"I expect you to get rid of that dress, and then get back to work, both of you." he said, before turning and leaving. I glared after him. _'I swear, if I wasn't in debt to him, I'd beat his face to a pulp...'_ I thought, growling slightly.

I turned to Italy, my heart shattering as I saw him, crying on the floor. I shushed him, sitting down and pulling him into my lap. "B-b-b-ut...I-a don't want to get-a rid of bella's dress..." he stuttered, tears streaming down his face.

"Then we won't get rid of it." I said. Italy looked up at me and tilted his head. I smiled at him, and pet his head. "Tell you what, why don't you go finish your work, and I'll stay here and finish the dress. Then, we can take it up to my room." Italy's face lit up in excitement. "Do you-a mean it?" he asked, smiling like a fool.

I chuckled and pat his head one more time, before standing. "I promise." I say, placing a hand over my heart. No shorter than right after the words left my mouth, Italy was already out the door and half way down the hall. "Gracie, bella!" he shouted. I smiled sadly after him. He's so innocent, but Austria would never allow a fool like him to stay clumsy for long.

I pulled a stool up towards the dress, plucking the thread that Italy had dropped off the floor. I grabbed the needle of a nearby counter, and started to work. I thread the needle, and started to stitch the hem. It was a small white lace, and it was only half on. Italy must have been sowing it when he ran out of thread.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, finally finishing with the hem. I looked out of the small barred window, and saw that it was already night time. I sighed again._'I must have missed dinner...boy, am I hungry...' _I thought, walking back to my room. It wasn't much, it was just a small bed, a dresser, and a balcony, with no door. I pulled the tattered drapes over the opening, only for them to blown about from the wind outside.

I growled in frustration, laying on my bed, and slowly drifting off to sleep. _'This can't get any worse...'_


	2. Princess Eliza

p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; background-color: #fefefe;" In France, there lived a wealthy princess. She had a grand kingdom, and enough gold to bury a small mountain. Due to this, she had many suitors. Men of all kinds flocked to her castle, seeking her hand. She always turned them down, for she was only nineteen. She wasn't ready to be wed, let alone to a style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Eilza's POVbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Um...my lady...do you think that man really deserved that?" Burgington asked, rubbing the back of his head as I stormed my room. "Of course he did! Did you see his eyes!? He was stripping me! That pervert!" I fumed, punching the wall over and over again, earning a nice, big, hole. 'Damn that bastard...' I thought, placing my head against the wall. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / 'I wish I didn't have to marry some snobbish jerk, so I could marry...'/p  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; text-decoration: underline;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"~FLASHBACK~/strong/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; background-color: #fefefe;" em style="line-height: 1.7em;" "Ah, my lady." he said, bowing to me as I sat. I nodded and he stood, sitting down, rather close to me. "I must say, you look absolutely stunning this fine day." he went on, placing a hand near me. I faked a smile towards him, gagging in my mind. "Why thank you, Lord Demion." I replied. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / He scooted a little bit closer, and I scooted away, until we were at the end of the seat. He put his hand on my knee, a look I knew all too well in his eyes. "Say, do you think that maybe we could go somewhere a little more private? Just the two of us?" I dropped my smile, and pulled my hand back. I released punch after punch on his face, beating him to a style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / I stood as servants, both Lord Demion's and my own, started to spill into the room. "And if I ever see you in France again, I'll kill you myself."/embr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; text-decoration: underline;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"~FLASHBACK END~/strong/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; background-color: #fefefe;" I growl, and walk out of my room, only to be greeted by a familiar face. "Greetings, Princess." he said, his voice causing me to smile, despite my angry mood. "Ivan!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around my valued teacher. He pat me on the back, as he's much taller than me. "It is nice to see you too." I smiled at him as he stood there. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "So, what do I have the pleasure?" I asked, my thoughts of Lord What's-His-Face fading away. "Oh," Ivan said, pulling a small sheet of paper out of his coat. "I came to deliver this to Burgington." Said man walked up to Ivan and took the paper from him, shaking slightly. Everyone else seemed scared around him, but me. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Now, I am sad to say." he said, turning to me. "That I must be leaving." Ivan finished, walking back down the hall. "Good-bye!" he called over his shoulder before turning a corner. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / I sighed as I watched him go, turning around as Burgington also walked out of my room. "I really don't know what you see in him." he said, his eyes scanning over the sheet of paper. I shrugged and closed the door on him. I lean against it for a little while, before lying down on my bed, gown and all. I drift off to style="line-height: 1.7em;" 'Oh...I wish I could marry Ivan...I wish I could be free...'/em/div 


	3. Free

Green = Hungary  
Blue = Eliza  
Teal = Both

Burgington paced the room, as the maid tightened Eliza's corset. "Oh! We're late late late! We have twenty, maximum twenty-two minutes for your royal fitting!" he fretted, pacing even faster as he looked down a long scroll of paper. "And then it's move move move, to your speech at the historical sociaty. After that, we have to rush, and I mean rush, to the Horticultural Society Tea. Ah, then there's you math lessons, your geography lessons, your science lessons..."

His voice faded as the maid removed Eliza's corset, and she walked around the room. "All my life I've always wanted. To have one day just for me. Nothing to do, and for once nowhere I need to be." She started to move towards her balcony. "With no lessons, lords, or lunches, or to-do lists in the way. No one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay!"

She walked out onto the balcony. "That would be the day!"

Thousands of miles away, Hungary was working hurriedly in the kitchen with Italy. "All my life I've always wanted, to have one day for myself. Not waking up with piles of work, around the house." Italy smiled as the girl twirled as she sung. "With no clothes in need of pressing, or kitchens in disarray! No new gown with a thousand stitches to crochet!"

Hungary leaned on the broom she was using to sweep the floor. "And no debt to pay!" Italy gasped as Austria. "Mr. Austria..." he said, his soft voice being ignored. "What do you think I'm running here? A stage?" he asked. Hungary rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself. "I would have said a prison."

"Keep laughing!" Austria warned. "You'll be working for me, for another three-hundred seventy years." "But I've already payed off more than half!" Hungary said. "But there's an interest, isn't there? Your country should have thought of that before borrowing so much." Austria snorted.

"They did it to protect me!" Hungary said, her face turning slightly red with anger. Austria turned and shrugged. "Their mistake."

Hungary calmed down after he left, and continued singing. "What would it be like to be?"

"What would it be like to be?"

"Free!"

"Free!"

"Free to try crazy things!"

"Free from endless IOU's!"

"Free to fly!"

"Free to sing!"

"And marry whom I choose!" Eliza finished, gazing down at Ivan, as he collected sunflowers from the gardens. France came up from behind her. "I'm so sorry, dear." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But you must marry a prince, it's tradition." "I know, it's my duty." Eliza replied, not taking her eyes off of Ivan.

France turned around as a dove flew down, a piece of paper on it's leg. "Oh, look! It's another party invitation!" Eliza turned away from Ivan, and looked over at France as he cuddled the pigeon.

"You would think that I'm so lucky! That I have so many things! I'm realizing that every present comes with strings!"

"Though I know I have so little! My determination's strong! People will gather around the world to hear my song!"

Italy looked up from his work. "Can I come along?" he asked, causing Hungary to nod slightly.

"Now I fear I'll never be!"

"Soon I will forever be!"

"Free!"

"I close my eyes, and feel myself fly, a thousand miles away! I could take flight, but would it be right? My country tells me stay!"

"I'll remain forever royal!"

"I'll repay my country's debt!"

"Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret!"

"But I'll never stop believing!"

"He can never stop me schemes!"

"There's more to living than food and sleep! Life and Dreams! In my dreams!"

"I'll be free!"


	4. Your Just Like Me

Eliza's POV

I grabbed a blue cloak, pulling the hood high over my head. I smiled as I stepped into the silent hallway of Austria's house. I came to his house so France can get the palace ready for my betrothed. I mean, he picked for me! That jerk! I haven't even met the guy, but I heard he's a friend of France's.

I walk out the door, the afternoon sun burning down on me as I pulled the hood ever my brown hair. I walk into the busy market. It's so amazing! All the sights, and scents!

"And your always free to begin again! And your always free to believe!" A voice rang through the air. I turn my head, and see a girl, probably about my age, standing on the steps to a fountain, and singing. She had a small cup at her feet. "When you fin the place that your heart belongs! You'll never leave!" She went on.

I walked up to her, and placed a hand-ful of coins in the cup. She looked up at me, and a saw a flash on green, and a smile. "Who are you?" she asked, her face now confused? "Excuse me?" I asked, looking at her. "I've seen everyone in this town, but I've never seen you!" she replied. I shrug and take off my hood, revealing my face. "I am Eliza Gracie!" I said, giving her a small wave!

Third Person POV

"Who are you?" Eliza asked the girl. She had long brown hair that was curly towards the ends, and big green eyes. "I am Hungary!" she replied. Eliza looked at Hungary in shock. "But that doesn't matter," Hungary said, waving off her name."What is a pretty girl like you doing here?"

"I'm savoring my first, and last, taste of freedom before being married next week. To a total stranger..."

"At least your not an indentured servant!"

"Indentured servant?"

"If I'd like to have my breakfast hot, Austria will make me pay! And I have to fetch the eggs myself, and the barns a mile away! It's cold and wet, and still I get, an omelet on my plate. But in my head, I'm back in bed, snuggled up and sleeping late!"

"Really?"

"Really, but it's alright. I mean, I'm used to it. And you?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"If I want some eggs, I ring the bell, and the maid comes running in! And she serves them on a silver tray, and she brings a cookie tin! And while I eat, she rubs my feet, and strolling minstrels play! But I'd rather be in my library, reading science books all day!"

Hungary stopped, and stared into Eliza's eyes for a moment before continuing.

"I'm just like you!"

"You are?"

"Your just like me! There's somewhere else we'd rather be! Somewhere that's ours! Somewhere that dreams come true!"

"Yes I am a girl like you!"

"You'd never think, that it was so! But now I've met you, and I know! It's plain as day, sure as the sky is blue!"

"That I am a girl like you!"

Eliza looked at Hungary with wide eyes. "So! You're a singer?" she asked. "No, I work at Mr. Austria's Dungeon, uh, I mean...Household." Hungary replied, correcting herself. "Oh, I love Mr. Austria! He's always sending me dresses!" Eliza said, her eyes gleaming. "I made the one your wearing!" Hungary said proudly. "You made this? The design looks so complicated!" Eliza exclaimed. "Oh, but it isn't really!"

"First I choose a fabric from the rack, and I pin the pattern down! And stitch it in the front and back, and it turns into, a gown!"

"I wear my gown, without my crown, and dance around my room!"

"And imagine life, without the strife, of an unfamiliar groom!"

Eliza shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "But I'd never let France know. I wouldn't want to disappoint him." Hungary smiled at her kindly. "I completely understand!"

"I'm just like you!"  
"I think that's true!"

"Your just like me!"  
"Yes, I can see!"

"We take responsibility!"

"We carry through!"  
"We carry through!"

"Do what we need to do!"

"Yes, I am a girl like you!"

"I'm just like you!"  
"I'm just like you!"

"Your just like me!"  
"Your just like me!"

"Its something anyone can see!"

"A heart that beats!"  
"A heart that beats!"

"A voice that speaks the truth!"

"Yes, I am a girl like you!"


	5. How Can I Refuse?

France's POV

"Okay everyone!" I say, calling over the staff. "I want everyone to be on their best behavior when our guest arrives!" They all nodded, all except for the man leaning against the wall. He had long green hair, and a red outfit. "Henry? Go it?" I asked my knight. "Yes, sir!" he said, standing straight, and placing a fist over his heart as he bowed.

"Good!" I said, turning back to the rest of the staff. "Now, maids! Go and clean every room!" the cute girls nodded, and walked off. "Cooks, prepare the finest feast you can!" Te men with the tall hats nodded, and they walked off. "And Henry!" I said, turning to the knight. "You can go and do your own thing." He nodded, and walked out of the palace.

Third Person POV

Henry walked into a mine. It was rather small, but it's fortune was great. He walked along the tunnel until he reached a cave. Inside, were two workers. They were his henchmen. Bog and Croc. "Okay you two." he said, standing with his arms crossed. "How much gold do we have now?" he asked.

Bog leaned out of his mine cart, coming back from counting the gold inside. "About twenty tons of it, Sir!" he replied, going back to counting. Henry clapped his hands together. "Excellent!"

"Um, but Boss?" Croc asked. "Yes?" Henry replied. "What are you planning to do with all this gold?" "Oh, that's easy!" Henry replied, clapping twice.

"I've been bowing, I've been scraping, I've been lying like a rug!"

"And for ten long years I've had to pay my dues! But today, I am escaping! For the last gold has been dug. It was waiting there, so how could I refuse!"

"I'm returning home a noble! Who's discovered mighty wealth! And what better husband could a princess choose?"

"I'm the suitor who will suit her! Bring her kingdom back to tops, and I'll wear the crown, for how could I refuse?"

"Raise every glass, and rouse every cheer! Praise that the reign of Knight Henry is here! Master in charge of all that I see!"

"All hail me!"

"And by marrying the Princess, I get all that I desire! Like a moat, an ermine coat, and palace views!"

"Even though she treats me coldly, it's a sign of inner fire! For inside she's thinking 'How can I refuse?'!"

"Right, except there's one little problem boss."

"Prince Boss to you!"

"Right, but France decided to marry her off to the personification of Prussia."

"What?! Making a decision without me?! Who does he think he is?"

"Uh, the country!"

"You simpering simpletons!"

"Well, he is the country. He's got the looks, and the voice, and the spot at the UN table."

"Silencio!"

"No! I won't let go! This Royal Knight won't turn and run because some reckless man chose another beau!"

Henry's eyes widened as an idea hit him. "Ah," he said, rubbing him chin with a hand.

"It's...a, temporary setback! It'a a momentary lapse! But conveniently my ego doesn't bruise! And the moment that I get back I will show them who's the boss! You can bet you bullion there'll be no 'I Do's'!"

"Yes, suppose the girl goes missing, and Prussia says 'Au Revior!' Then I find her, bring her back, and make the news!"

"Then France will be so grate-ful, that she'll pledge the heir o moi! And I'll humbly tell her, 'How can I refuse?'!"

"When our ceremony's over, I'll arise and take the throne. And that frog-face french can kiss my shoes! For the kingdom and the castle will be mine and mine alone. If the crown should fit, then how can I refuse?"

"So get, ready with the roses, and stand by with the champagne! When you'v got a brilliant plan you never lose!"

"Yes, before the chapter closes, I'll be big as Charlemagne! It'a a thankless job, but, how can I refuse?"

"How can I refuse?"


	6. To Be A Princess

p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; background-color: #fefefe;"Hungary's POVbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Hungary, get the door!" Austria yelled from his study. I sighed and walked over to the door. I opened it to a worried Ivan, though he calmed down a little bit when he saw me. "Ivan!" I said, cheering up. "Have you come to escort me to the castle?" I asked, letting him in. "Actually, I'm here to say tha-" he started though I cut him off. "Oh, no! I haven't practiced all day! I need a minute!" I said, turning around, and singing lightly. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Ivan grabbed my shoulder and dragged me outside. "No!" he said sternly. "Eliza is missing!" he hissed. My eyes opened in surprise. "And I need you to take over her position until I find her!" My mouth hung open as Ivan grabbed my arm and pulled me into a carriage, driving me to the palace. /p  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; text-decoration: underline;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"~TIME SKIP~/strong/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; background-color: #fefefe;"Third Person POVbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #4b0082;" "Now remember! No nagging, bragging, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering, or frittering allowed, da?"/span Ivan said, circling a confident Hungary. They were back in the palace, and Ivan was giving Hungary lessons being like style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #4b0082;" "Stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"To be a princess, is to know which spoon to use!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"To be a princess is, a thousand pairs of shoes!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"To maintain a regal gait! Leave the parsley on your plate! And be charming, but detached, and yet, amused!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"To be a princess is to never be confused!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Do a plié and never fall!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Don't ever stray from protocol!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"All through the day, there's just one way you must behave!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Do keep a grip and never crack!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Stiff upper lip, and arch the back!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Bend from above and always wear your gloves, and wave!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Shoulders back and!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Tummy in and!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Pinky out and!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Lift the chin and!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Slowly turn the head from side to side!"/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #2f4f4f;""I see now!"/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #4b0082;""Breathing gently!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Stepping lightly!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Smile brightly!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Nod politely!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Never show a thing you feel inside!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Try!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"To be a princess is to always look your best!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"To be a princess is to never get to rest!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Sit for a portrait, never squirm!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Sleep on a mattress, extra firm!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Speak and be clever, never at a loss for words!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Curtsy to every, Count and Lord!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Learn how to plat the harpsichord!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Sing lullabies and always harmonize in thirds!"/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #2f4f4f;""Thirds, thirds!"/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Ivan turned to a portrait of Eliza on the wall. span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #4b0082;""And, she has beautiful eyes! Your spirits rise, when she walks in the room!" /spanHungary moved to stand next to him. span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #2f4f4f;""I see!" /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #4b0082;""Doors close! And the chemistry grows!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"She's like a rose!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"That's forever in bloom!"/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #4b0082;""Do a plié and don't!"/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #2f4f4f;""Ever ever ever fall!"/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #4b0082;""Never show dismay!"/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #2f4f4f;""And be there when people call!"/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #4b0082;""Be prepared whatever royal life will bring!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Do keep a grip and don't!"/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #2f4f4f;""Ever ever ever crack!"/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #4b0082;""Take a dainty sip!"/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #2f4f4f;""Never ever turn your back!"/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #4b0082;""There's a time and place and way for everything!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"To be a princess is to never make your bed!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"To be a princess is to always! Use! Your! Head!"/span/div 


	7. Stolen

p style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; background-color: #fefefe;"Eliza's POVbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Let me out!" I yelled, banging on the door. "Sorry, can't let you out till the boss gets here!" one of the voices replied. I sit back, and think. Snapping my fingers, I make my way to the door. "Help! There's a monster in here! Come and save me!" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The plan worked, and, as soon as the door opened and the two men ran in, I ran out and locked the door after them. "Have fun boys!" I said, laughing as I threw the key into the fireplace. I walk out, and get back tot he palace./p  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; text-decoration: underline;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"~TIME SKIP~/strong/em/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.615385055541992px; background-color: #fefefe;" "Hey, down here!" I yell, waving to the guards. "Who are you?" one of them asked. "I am Princess Eliza!" I said, giving them glares that have killed before. "Not possible, the princess is having dinner right now." one guard said, turning around. "Now leave, before we have to take you to the dungeons!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / I huffed and walked away, angered. em style="line-height: 1.7em;"'I swear, when I'm able to get back to the palace, I'm so going to kill those two!'/em I thought. I walked back into the town, to be grabbed by the arm. "There you are, Hungary!" A voice said. I turned my head to see Austria, gripping my arm tightly. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I said, trying to pull my arm away. "But I'm Eliza!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Austria snorted, and dragged me to a carriage. "No, your Hungary!" he said. "And you are so getting punished for running away!" "But I'm not Hungary!" I yelled, getting shoved into the back of the carriage. "No, you are, Hungary!" Austria yelled, sitting in the carriage driver seat, and cracking the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / I watched as the palace faded into the distance, my home leaving me behind. "But I'm not Hungary..." I whispered, mainly to myself. Austria hit the top of the carriage. "Shut up, Hungary!" em style="line-height: 1.7em;"'That's it...I've been stolen...he's gonna get killed...'/em/div 


	8. If You Love Me For Me

Hungary's POV

"Are you sure that your ready?" Ivan asked me. I nodded, and walked into the throne. I curtsied to France. "Hello, France!" I said, smiling brightly. "Hello, Eliza!" He replied, mimicking my smile. "I heard that Prussia is here already, can I talk to him?" France looked at me in slight shock, before talking again.

"O-okay...he's in the study..." I nodded, and curtsied again, before walking away. I felt France stare after me until I turned a corner. I sighed, leaning against the wall. It's so hard being a princess. I put my smile back on as I entered the study. A man sat at the piano. He had short, shaggy white hair and red eyes.

He looked up at me, and smiled. "Hello." he said, smiling kindly. I warily approached him, watching as he played the piano. I started to grow tired as I watched him, so I started to sing along to his music.

"Once a lass, met a lad. Your a gentle one, said she." Prussia looked up at me, his eyes wide in surprise, but he quickly calmed down. "In my heart, I'd be glad. If you loved me, for me." I stared into his crimson eyes as I finished the verse. He smiled kindly again. "You say your, love is true. And I hope that it will be!" I went on.

"I'd be sure, if I knew. That you loved me, for me." Prussia sang, his voice ringing through the air. I stood and turned my back to Prussia. "Could I be the one your seeking? Will I be the one you choose?" I turn back to look into his red eyes. "Can you tell my heart is speaking? My eyes will give you clues."

Prussia glanced at me, before returning his gaze to the piano keys under his fingers. "What you see may be deceiving. Truth lies underneath the skin." "Hope will blossom by believing." I replied. "The heart that lies within!" be both sang.

Prussia hit a few more keys. "I'll be your! Together, we shall always be as one! If you love me, for me." He sang, looking deep into my eyes.

"Who can say, where we'll go."  
"I'll be yours!"

"Who can promise what will be?"  
"Together, we shall always,"

"But I'll stay, by your side,"  
"Be as one!"

"If you love me, for me." We both sang. I was now sitting on the piano bench, directly next to Prussia. I leaned towards him, as he leaned towards me. "If you love...me...for...me..." we finished, out faces only inches apart. Prussia leaned in, his eyes only half opened. I closed my eyes and leaned forward as well, until our lips touched.

I blushed as I felt his lips graze my own. I leaned forwards, lightly pressing the kiss further. Our lips moving perfect sync, and we only had to break for air. I blushed as Prussia pulled away, smiling at me. "It's been nice." he said, his voice softer than before. He stood and walked out, giving me a small wave as he left.

I watched as he left, placing a few fingers on my lips. I sighed, before I was snapped back to reality. _'I'm just a commoner, and he thinks I'm a princess. This will never work, Eliza will never love him, and I can't stay disguised forever!'_ I thought, before shaking my head. _'No, that road will come in time, and I'll face it then...'_


End file.
